A technique which enables most persons to establish rapid operant control of their own skin temperature when provided with immediate feedback information has been developed in this laboratory over the past 6 years. Mean change after four 15-minute training sessions was 2.2 degrees F, ranging up to 6.5 degrees F. Subjects selected for additional training routinely displayed ranges of 10-15 degrees F within 15 minutes. A preliminary attempt to employ this technique as a therapy for Raynaud's disease in this laboratory has produced promising results. The purpose of this project will be to carry out a formal, fully controlled study to determine the validity of the pilot data. One group of Raynaud's disease patients will be taught to self-regulate increases in hand temperature and will also be given an additional therapeutic package consisting of home practice and psychological counseling. An attempt will be made to assess: (1) the ability of patients to employ the technique to avert or terminate digital vasospastic attacks as a response to cold-challenge in the laboratory and (2) the incidence and severity of vasospastic attacks in the life situation during an extended $ baseline period, and after training both when patients are attempting to employ the technique and when they are requested to not employ it. The outcome data from the Raynaud's patients taught to temperature self-regulate will be compared to similar data from Raynaud's patients given EEG alpha enhancement training (placebo-attention control), Raynaud's patients given no special training, and normal control subjects. Additional control groups will be added to the study as the data require in order to evaluate which, if any, of the experimental procedures are of therapeutic value. If temperature self-regulation proves effective for Raynaud's disease, then an attempt will be made to determine whether the technique might be useful for other pathological conditions of the peripheral vasculature.